Will You?
by The Ravenclaw-ish Slytherin
Summary: "Dang man," he heard a voice hiss,"you nailed him good." Someone chuckled at the words used and then the sound of something hitting something was heard, followed by a loud complaint about it."Reg, you hit hard." Reggie? Reggie was here! And he was...la..


**Will you?**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Rocket Power and until I went to write this story I had forgotten that the show even existed.**

_Warning: None really...except maybe the curse words..._

Summery: Christmas is coming up and Lars is trying to get up the courage to ask Reggie to the big Christmas dance, but things just seem to keep coming up.

_**A/N: So, this is not my best work...actually it only took me about twenty minutes to write or less so don't be expecting amazing things or anything. **_

**Will you?**

Lars took a deep breath, glancing around the edge of the lockers to see Reggie still getting her books out...or was she waiting on someone? One could never tell when it came to that girl, unless she was skating, then you always knew what she was doing...most of the time. Taking a deep breath the teen brushed his hair from his face and took a deep breath. It should not be that hard to do this. All he had to do was walk up and ask. Simple. Keeping that thought at the forefront of his mind he stepped around the corner and began to walk towards Reggie's locker...only to find out that she was no longer there. WHAT! Where could she have gotten to in the five seconds he had been gathering his courage?

Growling under his breath Lars stomped off, never noticing his younger brother watching from the other end of the hallway.

* * *

><p>Alright, there she was hanging out with his loser brother and his loser friends...well not all of them were losers. Reggie hung out with him and she was great and pretty and smart and funny and talented and he was getting off track. Right, not so hard just walk up and ask for a moment of her time. Should not be that hard. Nope. Just start walking over. There we go right-left, right-left, right-left, right-left. Almost there, almost there. Ah! Here we are...standing on the half pipe that Otto and Twister are currently on...SHIT!<p>

* * *

><p>"Dang man," he heard a voice hiss,"you nailed him good."<p>

Someone chuckled at the words used and then the sound of something hitting something was heard, followed by a loud complaint about it."Reg, you hit hard."

_Reggie! Reggie was here! And he was...laying down?_ At least that is what it felt like."Come on Twister. Let's get him up and you and Otto can take him home."

Well, so much for asking her to the dance at the moment. He could barely keep his eyes open.

* * *

><p>This is it. This is the day I ask her to the dance. All I have to do is get her away from that new guy. The new guy that is talking so sweetly and looking at her like she is a piece of meat. Growling under his breath, Lars turns and stalks away. Maybe another time.<p>

* * *

><p>"Hey bro," his younger brother greets plopping down next to him on the couch.<p>

The only response is a grunt as the television channel is changed to something else.

"I know you're trying to get Reggie's attention for something. What I don't know nor do I care, but I know you're trying to get it. So, I was thinking I might be able to help," Twister went on, uncaring if his brother acknowledged him or not, yet his words were met with his brother sitting straighter and muting the TV.

"What's the plan?"

* * *

><p>The day of the dance dawned brightly and coldly. Lars groaned as he rolled out of bed and hit his head against the night table. Rubbing the bump and muttering under his breath the teen got dressed and headed downstairs where he met up with his younger brother."Are you sure this is going to work?"<p>

"Absolutely," Twister agreed with a nod, finishing the last of his cereal.

* * *

><p><span>School<span>

Lars took a deep breath and watched as Reggie closed her locker and leaned back against it, seeming to be waiting for someone and it seemed that someone had just shown up. The new guy walked up all smiles and bright eyes, but Reggie shook her head, shooing him away. Biting his lip he looked down at his clothes and dusted them once more before stepping around the corner and locking his eyes on the girl. Walking at a lesiurly pace down the hall he stopped just before he got to her locker. Her eyes snapped up and locked on his figure before her lips tilted up just enough to prove that she was smiling.

"Lars," she greeted.

"Reggie," he returned and for a moment they stood in silence, until another voice broke through the tension.

"Hey Regina," a teen Lars age rushed over,"wanna go to the dance with me?"

The purple haired girl shot a glance at Lars, who was now starring at the other teen, before shaking her head."No."

Shrugging the rejection off the teen took off, probably to go ask another girl.

"Was there something you needed Lars?" Reggie finally asked, tired of standing there.

"Uh...um...uhm...w...will...that is...will you go..." he trailed off, rubbing the back of his neck.

"Yeah?" Regina hedged.

"Will you gotothedancewithme?" he rushed, face turning red as he closed his eyes waiting for the rejection.

"Will I what?" she asked, wanting him to say it slower.

Taking a deep breath the teen looked up at her and asked in a low voice,"Will you go to the dance...with me?"

Grinning, the girl pushed off from her locker and started down the hall."Pick me up at seven thirty."

The only thing that Lars could do was stand there and gap as his date disappeared around the corner.


End file.
